The Radio Signals
by HipsterLust
Summary: Melissa and Sousuke are set up in their apartment listening in on Kaname. They soon discover what Kaname is doing, and it leads them into an uncomfortable discussion and then later, other things


Sousuke stood in front of the window of his apartment, scrutinizing the building across from him, knowing Kaname was inside…doing _something_. He had his arms across his broad, scarred chest, impatient for any news or anything of the sort. Bomb? Terrorist? His mind ran through many scenarios, none of them ideal. "Sgt. Mj. Mao, any reports?"

"Negative, Sousuke." Melissa replied sarcastically, a laugh hinting in her voice. "And _please_, just call me Melissa. No need to be so formal."

Sousuke spun around and marched up towards Melissa, a frown on his face. "Mao, are you sure? Something seems off."

Melissa sighed, pulling her head phones off to plop down on her neck. "_Yes_, Sousuke. I'm very sure. It sounds like she's watching some cheesy soap opera. Trust me." She leaned back, crossing her slender, toned arms across her chest. "If you're going to be so tight in the ass, the least you can do is go get me a beer. And yourself one too, if ya wanna loosen up."

Sousuke clenched his fists. Melissa was always like this. She always let her guard down, even in this. How was he supposed to complete the mission with such a laid-back commander? "Yes sir." Sousuke growled and tromped off to the small kitchen. He tugged the fridge open and grabbed to beers. Usually, he was very calm, but being so worried about Kaname had his wires in a bunch. He grabbed to cans and headed back to Melissa.

Sergeant Mao looked like she was suddenly alert, leaning forward, her hand pressed against one side of the head phones. "What…" she was mumbling under her breath.

Sousuke rang red alert, dropping the beers onto the table the equipment was set up on. "Mao, what's going on?"

Melissa jumped at the sound of Sousuke's voice. She looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. "Uh…um…ahem." She coughed. "Well, um, listen for yourself." Her slender hand pulled out the headphones, letting the speakers tell all.

A deep groan spilled out, full volume. Both of them froze at the sound of another, more masculine sound. "She's…watching porn, Sousuke." Melissa explained when he almost started to run for Kaname's apartment. "And from what it sounds like, a lot more than that…"

"S…Sousuke…" Kaname's voiced moaned.

Sousuke froze at the sound of her voice. What was this? A trick? "Is she calling for my help?" Sousuke asked Melissa, worried.

"No, you idiot." She looked pointedly at him. When his face was still blank with confusion, Melissa sighed. "She's masturbating, Sousuke. And apparently to _you_."

Sousuke froze, feeling blood rush to his face. He knew full well it meant, but he didn't fully understand. Why was Kaname touching herself to _him_? No woman he knew found any interest with him in the sexual way, if any interest at all. Military was the only thing he knew about, and a minute amount about Miss Chidori, but only because she was his mission objective, not a love toy….though that sounded highly appealing.

Melissa was the only one who ever really gave him that kind of attention, but he had always ignored it. He cast a glance at her, but she had already popped a beer open and was guzzling it down.

Another moan from Kaname made his dick jump. He cleared his throat and reached to plug the headphones back in to stop the needless teasing Chidori's voice did to him. Melissa slapped his hand away. He gazed down at her in confusion. "Hey now, it's been a long time since I've heard any noise like this. Give me something to live off of, will ya?"

Sousuke swallowed and backed away. "My apologies, Sergeant Mao. I'll…uh…leave you to it."

"Hey, now Sousuke, why don't you stay?" She asked. "Grab a chair. Relax. C'mon, throw some weight off." Melissa cracked a violet eye open to stare at him calmly. "We know she's not in any danger… In fact, she's quite the opposite."

Sousuke coughed and did as she asked, pulling a folded chair out and sitting down with his back straight and his hands in his lap. He stared down at his thumbs as they tapped together and swallowed when Kaname cried out in ecstasy again. Blood rushed to his dick at the sound of her voice, pushing the crotch of his black military pants up. He so badly wanted to be there with Kaname, her soft hands touching him, her supple breasts in his hands…

Melissa listened intently on the sound from the speaker, trying to make out which ones were from Kaname, and which ones were from the porn. She couldn't rightly tell, but she didn't really care one way or another. A pool of heat caught between her legs at the thought of being pounded and ravished on the ground. Her eyes closed as she imagined strong arms on either side of her head, another waist between her legs, another pelvis ramming against her own. God, what thoughts…what perverted, delectable thoughts. She glanced at Sousuke to see how he was holding and almost punched him in the nut.

Melissa groaned. "God, Sousuke. Really, loosen up!"

Sousuke nodded his head, glancing at her meekly. "Yes—" He stopped as Melissa stuck her hand down her pants, her eyes still locked on him. "Uh, I mean, Yes Sir!" He looked back down at his thumbs letting his back slouch and his chin tuck in. His dick jumped again at the sounds…those wonderful, wonderful sounds…even the ones Melissa started to make.

Sousuke suddenly stood up, unable to handle the need inside him. He had to take care of this…_now_. "I am sorry, Sir. But I cannot endure this any longer. I ask to please be excused." His voiced cracked many times, and he wasn't as blatant as usual.

Melissa stared at him, at how his hand was stuck to his forehead and how he looked straight ahead, and how big the bulge was in his pants. She moved her hand away from her crotch and slowly reached out to Sousuke's. "Hey…why don't you stay here with me?" His whole body clenched up at her touch and at her voice.

Sousuke coughed, letting his arm drop and his gaze fall down to Melissa. His whole body somehow melted with heat at the look of her deep mauve eyes half-cast and full of lust. He stood there for minutes, wondering whether or not to give in to Melissa or take care of it himself.

Melissa's eyebrows scrunched. "Y'know, it isn't very polite to just stand there Sousuke. You know what I'm asking." She looked away for a second and back up to run her fingers up his sinewy, powerful arm. "It's a yes or no question."

"Sergeant…" Sousuke whispered and she felt that she knew the answer and sighed.

She slouched and started taking her hand away. "No, no. I get it. I'm your commander. It isn't right for us to—"

Sousuke suddenly snatched her hand back and pulled Melissa to her feet. "I wasn't saying no, Major." He growled and roughly took her mouth with his.

She groaned, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Sousuke…"

Sousuke pulled at her fleshy lips with his own, filling her with fire until she was left to simmering embers. His dominant tongue swirled around her mouth, leaving her breathless and she tried to fight him back. Sergeant Major Mao worked her hands under his black shirt, feeling his tight muscles and scars under her finger-tips. She then thoroughly ripped the shirt off of him, leaving Sousuke bare-chested, bronze and toned. Melissa pulled back to marvel at him. She loved the color of his skin, brown and silky, like that of coffee and cream. In her eyes, he was perfect. "Sousuke…" She moaned and kissed him hungrily.

He had to admit, he had not seen this coming with his commander. She was his leader, not a lover, but he decided to make this exception for his lust. Melissa felt delicious under his hands. Every curve was soft, yet hard with muscle and sinew. He liked it. Sousuke's hands reached for her large tits, squeezing and massaging them until he could feel her nipples harden through her shirt. He yanked it off to expose her sports bra underneath, and then off went the bra to show off her beautiful breasts and light beige nipples.

"Melissa…you're so beautiful." Sousuke brought his mouth down unto her mounds and bit and sucked on her flesh eagerly.

She was surprised at how skilled he was with his mouth since she was sure he'd never been with another woman before. It gave her a shivering gratification that she would be his first. "Sousuke," Melissa begged. "T-touch me," she arched her back so her groin rubbed against his, giving them both the first taste of friction.

Sousuke shuddered, trailing his hand down her soft stomach and to the waist-band of her pants where his fingers hooked underneath and kept going down until he felt the dusting of coarse curly hair that hid his objective. He was nervous; he'd never touched down there before and didn't know exactly how to go about it. A while back, he remembered that he read something about this before and it said what usually gave the optimum pleasure: the clit. Sousuke tilted Melissa head up to lick down her chin and to her neck where he began sucking just as he plunged his fingers down farther until he breached her folds and found that she was soaking wet.

"Fuck…" Melissa hissed, rocking her hips against his hand, begging for more. He gave her just that. The rough tips of his fingers rolled against her clit gently, beckoning a hoarse whimper from Melissa's throat. "S…Sousuke…. _More_." Sousuke moved his hand down to her slick slit and broke through the folds to that sweet cavern.

Melissa's whole body shivered as she tugged Sousuke down to the carpet, laying him on top her. She knew he was able to pull her pants and underwear down to give him better leverage, and that's what she wanted. Desperately. She kissed him hungrily, asking for everything he could give and he thrust his fingers inside of her, making her back arch over the carpet. She grabbed her tits in angst, closing her eyes and wiggling her body. "L-lick me, Sousuke. Please."

Sousuke nipped at her lips, her jaw, her neck, and laved over her breasts with his tongue, leaving a wet, glistening trail in his wake. He stop at her stomach, biting above her navel and lavishing it with his tongue to soothe the sharp pain. Melissa growled at the teasing, bucking her hips and shaking her head. "_Sousuke_," he smirked at how easy it was to torture her and continued down.

The sweet smell of her core sent Sousuke whirling and he didn't pause to lick around her lips or torture her more, he went straight for the gold. His tongue met with her flesh wetly, consuming any thought Sousuke may have had. She tasted like honey, she tasted like a fresh bullet, and she tasted like nothing he ever held on his tongue. Sousuke looked up at Melissa to find her staring at him with one hand on her aching tit and the other reaching for his hair.

"Fuck, Sousuke." She groaned, feeling his torturous tongue dart in and out of her flesh. She missed this feeling so much and she had almost forgotten the touch of another man. Melissa was dying from the pleasure the little Sousuke virgin was giving her…though she doubted very much that he was any _kind_ of little. He was a big surprise. Sousuke worked up to her tiny little bud and tapped it harshly with his tongue before latching his hungry mouth to it and sucking. Melissa's body rippled, giving her the sign that she was close. Just a bit further…and she'd be home free to at least two orgasms tonight. Something she only dreamed of.

Sousuke seemed to know this and began licking up and down, up and down, darting his tongue into her hole only ever so often to make her beg for more. Without any warning, he latched onto her clit again and shoved two fingers into her tightness, wiggling and pounding them into her body. Melissa gave in, and felt her climax shatter throughout her. "Fuck… Sousuke!" He stay hooked onto her until she died down, and then released her bud from his clasp with a small _pop_.

"Come here, Sousuke." Melissa ordered as she sat up on her knees. He did as she asked, only to be surprised when she yanked down his zipper, shoved his pants away, and released his hard, throbbing dick to her unyielding mouth. Her luscious lips puckered around the bulbous head of his manhood, slashing her soft, moist tongue around his thickness and slowly, ever so slowly, she bobbed her head down over his shaft to take in as much as she could. What she took into her mouth was a lot, but not everything. Melissa sucked on at least six inches of hard, hot cock before shimming down to swallow the rest of the seven and a half inches.

She licked and sucked on his hard length until Sousuke pulled her off and pushed her to the ground.

"No more foreplay." Sousuke growled, spreading her knees and pushing them back to nearly the floor. "I need you." He moaned into her ear as he slowly pushed his hard as hell dick into her sheath.

Never, ever had Melissa been so full of a man. She gasped, almost screaming as he fully impaled her.

Sousuke shuddered, feeling Melissa all around him; heat, need…lust. He almost couldn't bring himself not to move and let her get accustomed to his size, but finally started to. Each time he hit home, his whole self being was contemplated. How could he had never met with sort of pleasure? It seemed to be a dream, almost. _Almost_.

He quickly started to pound inside of her, not wanting to wait any longer. By Melissa's shouts and pants, Sousuke knew she approved. He _knew_. His brain became muddled as he continued to fuck her as hard as could, each thrust sending them both closer.

"Fuck, Sousuke…Hehhh…Fuck." Melissa's moth was right near his ear, her lips brushing against his lobe. "Harder…_faster_."

Melissa felt her sweet spot hit with each pounding, and she could hardly hold on to her sanity any more. She could feel her climax coming, and fast. "S…Sousuke. I—I'm gonna…huhh…gonna—come."

Sousuke kissed her firmly, swirling his tongue around her mouth. "M—me too." He finally murmured.

Melissa couldn't hold it any more. Her walls tightened around his hot cock and she let her nails drag along the skin of his back. "Sousuke…Sousuke…Sousuke…Sousuke!" She screamed once, her body shaking, and Sousuke, too, forgot the world in a shattering climax, spilling his hot seed inside of her.

Somehow, Sousuke found energy to ride out both of their orgasms, slowing rocking they're bodies together until nothing was left but that high. He collapsed beside her.

Melissa laid there, her limbs buzzing and her heart hammering. "S—Sousuke…that…"

Sousuke turned to her. "Mind-blowing, Major?"

Melissa just nodded, unable to find any more words to say.

After moments of laying there together, naked and sticky in places better left unsaid, Melissa finally turned to Sousuke and asked, "Was this _really_ you're first time, Sergeant?"

"Positive, Major." Sousuke nodded, looking at her with soft eyes.

Melissa smiled. "Well, I'm fucking surprised. At least when you screw Kaname, she'll be a happy little girl…much like me." Sousuke's eyes widened. She winked and sat up.

"Now…where's that beer?"


End file.
